Ties are cheaper than Therapy
by Anaica
Summary: Emma and Killian are discovering the hard way how difficult it is to be alone when everyone has the key to their house. At least Amelia has some common sense to keep Henry away for a little while. Time for some bonding.


**I do not own Once Upon a Time. So this one shot was inspired by Mary Margaret walking in on Emma and Killian almost having some fun. Differernt person and very different outcome.**

 **Reminder, at this point in the story, it's quite AU. Neal is still alive and by now happily married to Amelia. Her adventures, including their relationship is told starting with "People Like Me Don't Deserve Happy Endings.' It's a fun ride if you want to read it.**

* * *

Henry had spent Saturday night at Amelia and Neal's apartment. It had been a fun filled evening with board games that might have gotten a bit competitive if Amelia really thought about it. Who would have thought they all liked to win? Neal had left early in the morning to get to the auto body shop, leaving Amelia to walk Henry back to Emma's house. It felt odd to be walking him to a house and not the loft anymore. Henry had semi lived at the loft with Mary Margaret, David, Luke and Emma. Now, in addition to his home with Regina and then with Neal, he had a real home with his mother. Amelia was happy for Emma and Killian, they were moving forward with their relationship, a house and an upcoming wedding.

Henry had insisted on going back home without breakfast. "Mom is making pancakes and she always makes more than Killian and I can eat."

They climbed the three steps to the porch, their good natured argument about which saga was better, Star Wars or Star Trek, would have to wait.

Henry was ready to unlock the door when Amelia heard a faint noise from inside. Things being thrown to the floor and a distinct moan.

Instinctually, she stopped Henry's hand. "You want to go for ice cream?"

He looked at her confused. "It's nine o'clock in the morning."

"On top of waffles?" Amelia had to save the situation through any means possible.

Henry gave it a moment of thought, Amelia held her breath. "Cool. Waffles with ice cream beat out pancakes any day." He said, he looked like a little boy again.

"I won't tell your mom." Amelia led Henry back down the stairs, away from the activities going on inside his house. Amelia could not let Henry walk into the scene she believed was happening in his kitchen. He had already been in therapy, he didn't need more of it if the situation could be avoided.

They walked to Granny's, found an empty booth and ordered their food.

Actually the situation they had just avoided was a good jumping off point for a conversation. "So I'm guessing you're good with your mom marrying Killian?"

"We have had this conversation before. Yeah, Killian asked me to be the best man. He's a good guy, overcame a lot of darkness. I like him, a lot."

"Alright, I was just making sure. You and your mom are a package deal. If someone wants to be with her but doesn't like you, they can take a hike."

"Do you like me?" Henry asked even though he knew the answer.

"Apart from Regina and Mary Margaret, I have known you the longest. Family isn't blood or rings, it's time and loyalty."

"I like you too. I never wanted my parents to get back together, I knew they weren't right for each other. Besides, I wouldn't have you."

That made Amelia smile. "Thanks." She leaned back to look at him. "I just can't believe how grown up you are. I have known you since you were tiny. You used to pick flowers for me, do you remember that? I taught you how to play chess and how to throw a knife."

"Mom wasn't happy about that. You're the cool step mom."

"Step mom, I don't want to overstep my bounties with either of your mothers. I can handle the Evil Queen and the Savior but when they get into mommy mode, shockingly I don't have a death wish. You okay with me being the cool older sister? I mean, I'll still tell you to brush your teeth and do your homework of course."

"Sure."

"You're like the little brother I didn't get to grow up with." That was the most meaningful thing Amelia had ever said to Henry.

He smiled and got out of his seat to hug her. "Are we don't hiding out here? I still have to finish a project."

Amelia choked on her latte. "Hiding out? What are you talking about?" Of course Henry would figure it out, he was smart.

"I know I want siblings but I don't want to know I'm getting a sibling." And he shuddered. "You're just trying to protect my eyes."

"Your eyes and mine." She checked the clock on the wall. It had been an hour, based on personal experience, the coast should be clear. "Sure."

They paid the bill and left Granny's, heading down the street. But then an idea popped into Amelia's mind and she stopped. "Hold up, I need to buy something." She went into a shop and rejoined Henry ten minutes later, a small bag in her hand.

They finally made it to the house. Amelia knocked on the door before Henry was able to get his keys out.

Emma opened the door. "Hey kid, how was staying at your dad's and Amelia's?"

"Great, I beat Dad at like three board games. I have a project to finish." Henry headed upstairs to work on his project.

"We did all his homework and he has a history test later in the week." Amelia said.

"Hey, thanks for taking Henry earlier so he didn't…" Emma looked so grateful but slightly uncomfortable. She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Starve? It's no big deal."

"But it is…"

Amelia knew exactly what Emma was getting at and decided to play dumb. It was more fun that way. "Seriously, it was nothing. You're acting like I saved the town, again or something. I just fed him." Then she remembered the bag in her hand. "Oh, so I felt bad about not getting the two of you a house warming gift."

Emma took the bag. "Amelia, you didn't have to."

Killian walked up behind Emma. "You are always thinking of us." He watched her pull an item from the bag.

"But I do." Amelia grinned.

He was confused by what Emma held in her hand. "A tie? Am I missing something?"

But Emma understood and blushed.

"Ties are cheaper than therapy." Amelia told them and saw herself out.

* * *

 **Thank you all for the reviews and likes through this saga and the Bounty Hunter Chronicles. It means the world to me, it was the most interesting and enjoyable almost four years of my life.**

 **Wow, did that sound like I'm not writing anymore? Sorry, not true, yet. I still have a few more stories up my sleeve.**

 **Like I said in the previous story, something brand new next Sunday. Untold Stories! So excited I can barely contain myself.**


End file.
